making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Veteran DCC's Justine Phillips Orf (4th year, GL) Makenzi Swicegood (4th year, GL) Nicole Hamilton (4th year, GL, Pro Bowl) Sarah Gourley (4th year, GL) Trisha Trevino (4th year) Brooke Sorensen (3rd year) Deryn Derbigny (3rd year) Julie Jacobs (3rd year) Kandi Harris (3rd year) Tobie Percival (3rd year) Abigail Klein (2nd year) Ally Traylor (2nd year) Dara McFarlane (2nd year) Erica Jenkins (2nd year) Kristen Gauthier (2nd year) Meagan Sharp (2nd year) Meredith Oden (2nd year) Ryan Ray (2nd year) Sarah Clay (2nd year) Tia Williams (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Amy Reese Brittany Evans Cassie Trammell Crystal Trevino Jennifer McMahon Jordan Baum Jordan Chanley Jordyn Ketchum Kaitlin Ilseng Kelsi Reich Lauren Castillo Melissa Kellerman Michelle Keys Stefani Peterson Sydney Durso Whitney Isleib Unsuccessful Candidates Ashley Kelly (Semifinalist) Brittany D’Alesandro (Semifinalist) Candace Cook (Semifinalist) Hoffman Triplets (Haley, Hillary, and Kali) (Semifinalists) Alex Benvenuto (Finalist) Carrie Stilwell-Griffiths (Finalist) Kristin Hager (Finalist) Andrea Rogers (Veteran cut) Carmen Butler (Veteran cut) Kelly Jo Stauffacher (Veteran cut) Leah Mullinax (Veteran cut) Michelle Mozek (Veteran cut) Kathryn Dunn (Cut during training camp - episode 3.4) Brandi Kilby (Cut during training camp - episode 3.5) Katie Schouten (Cut during training camp - episode 3.5) Jaymie Rae Hunt (Cut during training camp - episode 3.6) Leah Parker (Cut during training camp - episode 3.6) Cathie Gonzalez (Cut during training camp - episode 3.7) Sunni Cranfill (Cut during training camp - episode 3.7) Joannah Liad (Cut during training camp - episode 3.8) Alyssa Sarasani (Cut during training camp - episode 3.8) Episodes 3.1 (Hour-Long Episode) Summary Preliminaries take place at Texas Stadium. The girls arrive and get ready, and Kelli has the judge’s meeting, and then gives the speech to the candidates. Then the girls dance for the judges, followed by deliberations with Kelli, Judy, and Charlotte, with results revealed on the board. Semifinals starts with the girls learning a routine on the field and practicing the kick-line. They then perform for the judges, and then the judges deliberate. Girls are then selected for finals. Biography Jennifer McMahon Hoffman Triplets (Kali, Haley, Hillary) Crystal Trevino Cassie Trammell Confessionals End of Journey Ashley Kelly (Not invited to finals) Brittany D’Alesandro (Not invited to finals) Candace Cook (Not invited to finals) Hoffman Triplets (Not invited to finals) 3.2 Summary Some of the finalists (and veterans) go to the pre-finals workshop at Kitty Carter’s Dance Factory. Subsequently, finals start with the panel interviews. Next is the performance portion of finals, which includes the returning veteran candidates where they first perform their solo, and then is the second half, where they look at five candidates at a time. After deliberations, 45 are invited to training camp, with five veteran cuts made. Biography Alyssa Sarasani Confessionals End of Journey Alex Benvenuto Carrie Stilwell-Griffiths Kristin Hager Andrea Rogers (Veteran cut) Carmen Butler (Veteran cut) Kelly Jo Stauffacher (Veteran cut) Leah Mullinax (Veteran cut) Michelle Mozek (Veteran cut) 3.3 Summary First meeting of training camp, where Kelli announced who failed the general Cowboys knowledge exam. Before the start of the first rehearsal of week 1 of training camp, they show the veterans where everyone has ranked throughout the audition process, putting them on notice, which is followed by the first practice (no office visits). Then, the candidates go to see Tracey Platamone at the Cooper Clinic to assess body fat percentage. Afterwards is the second rehearsal of week 1, where they perform the kick-line and the jump split, followed by the season’s first office visits. Biography Jordan Chanley Confessionals Office Visits Jordyn Ketchum Jordan Chanley Kathryn Dunn Erica Jenkins 3.4 Summary Week 2 practice with Jordan Chanley, Jordyn Ketchum, and Kathryn Dunn being coached by Kitty Carter, followed by the uniform fittings. After commercials is a Jay Johnson fitness session (sit-ups, push-ups, and two-mile run). Week two dance rehearsal at Valley Ranch, with the first cut of the season. Confessionals Office Visits Alyssa Sarasani Brandi Kilby Kathryn Dunn (2) End of Journey Kathryn Dunn (44 left) 3.5 Summary Week 3 rookie rehearsal at Valley Ranch led by Megan Fox. Rookie makeovers at Premier Atelier Salon. The cheerleaders go to Stony Ranch for a “leap of faith” session with Jay Johnson where they jump from a 25-foot tall pole to a trapeze. Week 3 squad rehearsal with Kelli and Judy, followed by two cuts. Confessionals Office Visits Sydney Durso Brandi Kilby (2) Katie Schouten End of Journey Brandi Kilby Katie Schouten (42 left) 3.6 Summary Technical dance rehearsal at Valley Ranch with Kitty Carter during week 6 of training camp. Next is a Jay Johnson session where they have a veterans vs. rookies flag football game (with Terence Newman and Bradie James) that the veterans win, 14-7. There is a brief segment of Makenzi helping Sydney, and then the final segment of the episode is a week 6 practice at Valley Ranch, with two cuts, leaving the squad at 40. Confessionals Office Visits Melissa Kellerman Jaymie Rae Hunt Leah Parker End of Journey Jaymie Rae Hunt Leah Parker (40 left) 3.7 Summary The episode kicks off with the cameo photo shoot during week 7 of training camp. Then there is a private session at Valley Ranch with Justine teaching Melissa. Next, the candidates go to a USO troop send-off at the airport. Finally, there is a week 7 practice at Valley Ranch with Charlotte in attendance with two more cuts. Confessionals Office Visits Cathie Gonzalez Alyssa Sarasani (2) Sunni Cranfill End of Journey Cathie Gonzalez Sunni Cranfill (38 left) 3.8 (Hour-Long Episode) Summary Episode starts with a brief recap of the season to date. It then jumps to a Valley Ranch practice during week 8, the final week of training camp (Kelli’s flight is delayed so she is not at the practice) when they first hand out the boots. It then cuts to a Jay Johnson fitness challenge at Texas Stadium called “Pom Pom Punishment” where the rookies are split into three teams, and have four minutes to collect as many pom-poms as they can by running back and forth between yard lines. After the commercial break is the final rehearsal of training camp in the indoor football field, followed by the final office visits of the season, with the final roster set at 36. Team is announced by giving everyone a small photograph of themselves immediately after the final cuts and telling them it’s their ticket to the season and they’ve made the team. The girls celebrate and tour the locker room. Next is the squad photo shoot, and then is a DCC campout retreat at Rough Creek Lodge, where they reveal the squad photo. The next scene is the family and friends rehearsal at Texas Stadium the evening before the first game. Finally, the season concludes with the first game of the season at Texas Stadium. Confessionals Office Visits Joannah Liad Jordan Chanley (2)/Sydney Durso (2) Alyssa Sarasani (3) End of Journey Joannah Liad Alyssa Sarasani (squad set at 36) Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Megan Fox Other * This is the last season to take place in Texas Stadium. * This season, when someone is called into the office, their group leader waits with them. * Sydney Durso has the longest tenure of this rookie class by two seasons, remaining on the team for seven years. Category:Seasons